The present invention relates to the new and distinct cultivar known botanically as a hybrid of Prunus and referred to hereinafter as ‘VSL-2’. The new invention was bred by the inventor at the Breeding Station in Krymsk, Russia.
The breeding program at the Breeding Station was established in 1976 and funded by the government of the former Soviet Union for the purpose of producing new and improved prunus cultivars that propagate well by methods of softwood cuttings, meristem cuttings in vitro, as well as by stool beds, and that serve well as rootstock that is compatible with other cherries.
In 1976 the inventor crossed the female Prunus fruticosa (not patented) with the male Prunus lannesiana (not patented) producing an induced hybridization in a cultivated area of Krymsk, Russia. The resulting seedlings were observed and evaluated for ten years. In 1986 the inventor selected ‘VSL-2’ from these seedlings. The new cultivar originated as a single plant and is a hybrid cross between Prunus fruticosa (not patented) and Prunus lannesiana (not patented).
The closest comparison plants are the parent plants. ‘VSL-2’ is distinguishable from the female parent Prunus fruticosa by larger leaves, greater vigor, pink flowers, sour fruit, and absence of suckers. ‘VSL-2’ is distinguishable from the male parent Prunus lannesiana by the absence of stipules, smaller size, dark red fruit, and the ease of propagation. The distinguishing traits that make ‘VSL-2’ unique from all other existing varieties of Prunus rootstock known to the inventor are ease of propagation, absence of suckers and the ability to serve as rootstock that is compatible with all cherries known to the inventor.
‘VSL-2’ was first asexually propagated in 1986 by the inventor at the Breeding Station in Krymsk, Russia. The method used was softwood cuttings. The distinguishing traits have been determined stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.